


"她"與她

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 曉夕的失名者 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 失憶少女和失名少女之間的二三事*微小說段子





	"她"與她

  1. 重生

由於對身體的不習慣感,那位名為夕的少女堅信自己的身體不是她本來的身體。但這身體真正的主人是誰?還是說自己已經”重生”了?少女不清楚,但她唯一能肯定的是,獲得重生不一定能與獲得新生畫上等號。至少,她自己從未有過這樣的感覺。

  1. 喪失

每逢深宵,夕凝視城市逐漸熄滅的燈光都會在想:”自己”到底還剩下多少力量?或者是今後的自己還會喪失更多力量嗎?每當她一想嘗試模仿以前的”自己”去逆轉時間時,”這副軀殼已喪失力量”的事實也同時展示於她的眼前。

_“_ _果然_ _..._ _是不行的呢_ _…”_

  1. 時間

自從成為了這世界的住民後,夕總覺得自己擁有的時間多得離譜。可是,當她想去找尋”自己”過去的時間,那些”時間”反而來得一點都不足夠,還是說那些”時間”都得來不易。更可笑的是,夕曾經是一名能操縱時間的人。

  1. 自由

脫離了必須為同伴而戰的宿命的她是自由的。被世界和身體禁錮的她只是一隻籠中鳥。那麼,能在夢中離開鳥籠的鳥是自由的?還是她根本沒有從任何珈鎖中逃脫過?

  1. 詛咒

重生在一個受到詛咒不能生長的肉體內,比起不便更是一種危險。但與危險作伴的人生是夕跟以前的”她”現存唯一的紐帶。如果連這份詛咒都被消去的話,”她”還可以找回失去的一切嗎?

  1. 束縛

如果說”夕”的一生都被身份束縛住的話,那就只有死亡才能把”她”解放。

“聽說,那人到了最後也沒有選擇反抗自己的命運。”

“肯定是身不由己才會這樣吧,真可憐。”

不,才不可憐,因為就在那一剎”她”初次親手選擇了自己的”將來”。

  1. 雨

「沙啦沙啦」的雨聲和少女的腳步聲交融於一起。漫步於雨中的夕仿如失去意識的夢遊者般,沒有傘子也沒有雨衣的她無意識地任由自己暴露於雨點中…據她所說,迷失於大雨之中是找尋記憶的一種方法。但她亦因此經常生病,這就是後話了。

  1. 偽造

“如果連這靈魂都是偽造的話,那麼我跟一個失去主人的人偶有分別嗎?”

也許是真的,也許是假的。但她也只能跟繼續循被寫下的道路前進,因為她只是一件偽造之物。

  1. 正體不明

如果一個人的存在得不到証明的話,他將不復存在。如果真正的她連名字也不被世界接受的話,有誰能証明她的真身嗎?

_“_ _我是 _ _“_

  1. 忘卻

對她來說忘卻就像清洗一切的雨般,把還沒來到這世界的她清潔乾淨。如今乾淨的她卻主動尋求着污穢,她自己又本能地抗拒着那個污衊的”自己”。那麼,對本來的她來說:忘卻是什麼的一回事?

  1. 賭局

若要提到她一生中最大的賭局的話,莫過於”她”賭上自己的存在來換取現在的她來完成”她”的遺願。根本就是腦子有問題的人才會這樣做,一個普通的少女才不會把自己投入在這種麻煩事中。

  1. 夢

對她而言什麼是夢?而現實又是什麼?很遺憾,對穿越者來說不論是夢還是現實也沒有差別。或許,在夢中她的故事會有一個更好的結局。亦或許,一直”做夢”就是她上一生的命運延續。

  1. 天空

在少女的瞳中,天空就是一片比夢境更深邃的海洋。本在這片汪洋中飛行的“她”,如今卻被扣上了腳鐐。對,那條鎖鏈就是那個被奪去身份的“少女”。

_“_ _從天而墜者跟接近芎空者,_ _她們從此就成為了表裡為一的存在。”_

  1. 罪

重獲新生和過去的罪孽,兩者並無關係。經常被雨水沖刷的夕,也坦白承認:

“那並不是為了去贖罪才去做的事。而是為了記着,去憶起…她的罪。”


End file.
